


Birthday

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Digger's birthday and Sam has loads of surprises for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late but shhh! Ridiculous sillyness and fluffyness and somehow I managed to skip all the smut parts :P I might write some later but this became way too long as it is hehe

  
It was a Saturday noon. Late Saturday noon, it was actually almost one but it was a special day. Which is why even Sam hadn’t gotten out of bed yet, not wanting to accidentally wake his boyfriend or for him to wake up alone. So instead he’d been lying there for hours with Digger snuggled up next to him and snoring softly, but he hadn’t minded that much. He loved watching Digger sleep.

“Hmmmmm Sammy…”

“Good morning gorgeous.” Sam chuckled softly and pulled Digger even closer to him and kissed the top of his messy hair. “Or should I say afternoon.”

“Wha-fuck! Why didn’t you wake me up? What day is it, are we late?” Digger sat up suddenly, his sleepy eyes wild and Sam could only laugh.

“Babe calm down, it’s Saturday and our day off, remember?” He said softly and pulled Digger back down on top of him and kissed his forehead. “I just wanted to let you sleep for once.”

“Hmmmmm but you never let me sleep this late unless I’m sick…” Digger mumbled sleepily as he snuggled into a more comfortable position on top Sam and rested his head against his shoulder.

“Hmm well today is special.”

“Hmm? Why?”

“Are you really so out of it still? It’s Saturday. The thirteenth. Of August.”

Digger just raised his head and blinked at him, clearly not having any idea what he was talking about and Sam could only roll his eyes.

“It’s your birthday you idiot.” He said and gently poked Digger’s side with a finger, making the man whine adorably. “So, your starter birthday gift was letting you sleep as late as you wanted.”

“Oh? What other gifts do you have for me then?” Digger went from a sleepy groggy person to a hyperactive child within seconds and Sam watched amused as he perched himself up on his arms on Sam’s chest and smiled wider than a chesire cat.

“Hmm you’ll see. But the real question now is, if you want to stay in bed a while longer or not…” Sam suddenly murmured and pulled him back down, wrapping his arms tightly around Digger’s slim body and slowly starting to kiss down his neck. “Because we do need to go out, I want to take you someplace.” He loved how Digger was physically torn between wanting to give in and wanting to beg for him to tell him.

“Nggggh Sammy…Sammy please tell me…?” Digger ended up purring as he leaned to nuzzle Sam’s neck.

“Nope, you’ll see later.” Sam said simply before he easily rolled them over and pinned Digger under him, proceeding to snog him senseless and by the way Digger clung to him and kissed him back eagerly Sam was fairly certain he had succeeded in distracting him.

“Hmmm Sammy baby I want morning birthday sex…” Digger murmured against his lips when they finally pulled apart and Sam was only happy to oblige.

 

Hour and a half, and another round of “morning birthday sex” in the shower later Sam finally managed to drag Digger out of their apartment. Though dragging wasn’t really the appropriate term seeing as Digger was practically bouncing alongside Sam after the initial whining that he wanted to stay home and have sex all day.

“Where are we going baby? What’s the secret? Please please please please tell me tell me tell me!” Digger giggled as he tugged on Sam’s arm excitedly.

“I’m not telling, it’s a surprise for a reason babe.” Sam just laughed and pressed a quick kiss on Digger’s temple. They had both left their hair down and wore the most normal looking clothes possible, feeling pretty confident they wouldn’t be recognized like this and daring to act like any other normal couple in public.

“Hmpf!” Digger pouted with all the might of a seven-year-old, which was ridiculous really, considering the man just turned 29.

“You’ll love it, I promise Rü.” Sam smiled and intertwined their fingers, chuckling when Digger kept pouting, just because. And the longer they walked the more Digger pouted.

“How the hell far are we going?! You said it was close.” He whined and swung their hands between them frustrated.

“It’s just around the corner now babe.” Sam grinned as he lead the sulking man around said corner and stopped.  
Digger glared at him for a moment before turning his attention to whatever it was that Sam wanted to show him. And he gasped out loud, unconsciously squeezing Sam’s hand.

“The benefits of at least one of us reading the newspaper every now and then, I read there was going to be funfair in town this weekend.” Sam spoke softly as he moved to stand right behind Digger so he could wrap his arms around him. “I know it’s not quite an amusement park but they do have rides and cotton candy.” He continued and pressed a kiss on Digger’s neck.

“S-Sam…Oh Sam this is perfect!” Digger squealed and turned around in his arms to hug him tightly and to give him a big wet kiss. “I love you so much you’re the best! Can we go to all the rides? How many cotton candies can I have? At least two, please please please!” Digger was practically trembling with excitement so Sam didn’t waste any time and just wrapped an arm around him and started leading him towards the funfair.

“We can stay as long as you like and you can have as many cotton candies as you want, even if I’ll probably regret it later.” Sam grinned. “It’s your birthday, we’ll do anything you want.”

“Really?! Can we have a quickie on one of the-”

“Okay almost anything! No babe, we can’t have sex on any of the rides. I’m sorry baby but there are actual kids there, not just mentally childish people.” Sam chuckled when Digger pouted again. “I promise, when we get back home…then we’ll really do anything you want…” He whispered close to his ear and gave his earlobe a gentle bite.

“Hmmm alright…” Digger purred and stopped to lean up to kiss him, slowly and deeply, before he dragged Sam to the first cotton candy stall.

 

Hours and many cotton candies later Digger was finally ready to leave, with a ridiculously huge stuffed toy under his arm that Sam had won him, along with a couple of more smaller ones Sam was carrying and a bag full of candy.

“This has been the best birthday ever!” Digger was grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks were flushed from being outside and from all the excitement, his hair was a mess but an absolutely adorable mess if you asked Sam.

“Oh? But the day isn’t even over yet.” Sam grinned mysteriously and Digger raised an eye brow.

“What, why are you saying that? Baby you’ve already spent a small fortune on me…”

“Which I can afford and I can also still afford to take you out to dinner.” Sam smiled at him sweetly. “We have a reservation at your favourite restaurant at eight.”

“W-what? But….but babe! It’s too much…” Digger pouted and Sam really couldn’t help pulling him close and stealing a quick kiss from those sugary lips.

“It’s not.” Sam said simply and kissed him again before he offered to carry everything else except the huge stuffed animal that from the looks of it was Digger’s new favourite thing. “Let’s go drop these off at home first and then I’ll drive us to the restaurant, I bet you’ve had enough of walking.”

“Hmmm no, no let’s walk. We can have a few drinks if we’re on foot…” Digger smiled sheepishly as he wrapped his arm around Sam’s.

“Hmm alright, whatever prince Rü-Rü wants.” Sam chuckled, referring to the tiny crown Digger had won at one of the stalls, then wincing when Digger slapped his side. “Aww come on baby, you are a prince to me, you’re my prince” He smiled sweetly.

“You’re ridiculous…” Digger pouted and cuddled the stuffed toy to hide the blush on his face.

“Hmm maybe, but so are you.” Sam smirked and pressed a kiss on Digger’s hair. “But now, I think we should hurry and then maybe…we’ll have time for another birthday quickie before we have to rush to the restaurant.”

Sam was sure he had never seen Digger walk that fast.

 

“W-wha…oh Sam…Sam how…how exactly did you pull this off?”

“I have contacts in the mafia.” Sam grinned as he led Digger to their table an hour later. It was separated from the other’s by a wall of flowers and lighted by at least a few dozen candles.

“Mhmm. I don’t know which is more ridiculous, you for being so ridiculously old fashioned romantic and treating me to every girl’s dream date or me for actually thinking this is perfect.”

Digger voice trembled a little at the end and Sam wasted no time wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Do you really like it?” Sam whispered into his hair as he absentmindedly caressed Digger’s lower back.

“I love it…thank you…” Digger murmured, burying his face against Sam’s shirt and sniffled and Sam just held him closer.

“Anything for my prince.” Sam said cheekily and grinned when Digger giggled adorably. “Let’s sit down shall we? I already told them to prepare your favourite meal so it shouldn’t take long.” He smiled and pressed a few gentle kisses on Digger’s face when he pulled away a little.

“Oh Sammy…you’re even making me act like a girl…” Digger pouted as he quickly wiped his eyes as Sam helped him sit down.

“I don’t really mind, I think you’re adorable.” Sam just smiled at him and reached for his hand across the table, his smile widening when Digger blushed brighter.

Their dinner came few minutes later and they took their time enjoying it, talking and giggling about everything and nothing and stealing food from each other’s plates until they just ended up feeding each other. While they were waiting for their dessert, Sam became quiet though.

“Sam? Baby are you alright?” Digger asked gently when Sam had just stared at the table for a few minutes.

“Hmm? O-oh…yeah I’m fine, I just…” Sam suddenly smiled, letting out a soft sigh before he finally lifted his head and practically beamed at Digger. “I was just waiting to see if I’d have second thoughts…”

Digger frowned at him and watched confused as he slowly stood up. “Second thoughts? Second thoughts about what?” Sam could see the sudden panic in his eyes and he rolled his eyes as he rushed to kneel in front of him and took his hands in his.

“Rü you idiot don’t panic. Or at least not what I know you’re panicking about, just shush and let me finish, then see if you still need to panic.” Sam spoke softly, taking a moment to intertwine their fingers and to calm his own nerves before continuing.

“I know we had this conversation earlier and I know what we agreed on but…I thought that maybe we could compromise. So…” Sam kept his eyes locked with Digger’s as he slowly reached for something in his pocket and took out a small blue velvet box and he had to bite his lip when he watched Digger gasp and his eyes go wide.

“So I was wondering…Rüdiger Brans, will you marry me? Not now but in a few years, when we’re ready. I thought…fiancé just sounds better than boyfriend in the mean time…” Sam smiled shyly as he opened the box and held it up, revealing a simple but elegant silver ring.

“S-Sammy…oh Sam…” Digger stuttered but the big smile and watery eyes told Sam all he needed to know not to worry so he just waited patiently for Digger to get over the initial shock. “I…o-of…of course…yes…Yes!” He squealed finally and threw himself at Sam, who was only happy to wrap his arms around him tightly.

“I love you Rü.” Sam murmured softly as he hugged him close and pressed a few kisses on the side of his face.

“I love you Sammy…I love you so much…” Digger whimpered and clung to him.

“Shh baby…” Sam whispered and soothingly rubbed his back. “I think they’re bringing your birthday cake now…let me just…” He chuckled as he slowly pushed Digger away enough so he could slide the ring on his finger and kissing his hand afterwards. “There, it looks perfect.” He grinned as he helped Digger back on his chair, taking a moment to kiss his fiancé sweetly before going back to his seat.

Sam was sure he would never forger just how happy Digger looked munching his cake, the way his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled and his wider than wide smile and pink cheeks, the way he kept staring at the ring on his left hand.

They left the restaurant hand in hand, then Digger snuggled up against Sam half way and by the time they reached their apartment Digger’s hands were already sneakily touching everywhere, sliding under Sam’s shirt, tugging at Sam’s belt.

“Hmm babe we’re almost home…” Sam murmured amused when he felt Digger’s hand cupping his ass.

“I know…but I’m horny…really really horny and I want my fiancé really really bad…” Digger smirked and actually made Sam stop in the middle of the stairs just to pull his head down for a lazy snog. “Hmmm and I think you really really want your fiancé too…” he purred cheekily as he pressed close against Sam, smirking wider when he felt the bulge in the taller man’s pants.

“Well my fiancé is really really gorgeous and has been touching me for the past ten minutes…” Sam purred back and grabbed Digger’s ass with both hands, squeezing his cheeks before pulling him flushed against him. “You really like saying fiancé don’t you?

“Well you did say it sounds better than boyfriend…I agree. Now lift your fiancé up and carry your fiancé home and fuck your fiancé senseless.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice and neither did he regret anything three hours later, even when he had to muster the strength to change the sheets at two in the morning after messing the old ones with whipped cream and syrup and having to completely wear out Digger, and himself, because of all the sugar he’d let him have all day long.

It was all worth it when he laid his exhausted fiancé back on the bed, on clean sheets, and he snuggled up next to him as soon as he lied down as well and they both fell into peaceful sleep.


End file.
